Julia Everett
"DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HOW I FELT BACK WHEN WE WERE FRIENDS. DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW CHLOE TREATED ME. NO, BECAUSE YOU WERE ALL CAUGHT UP WITH CHLOE'S FAKE SIDE. YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT I...." Julia in I Hate You i Love You Julia Everett is a main character and protagonist in Glee Music and Rodeos Fanfiction. She first appears in the premiere episode Long Days. Julia is a sophomore at Maple Lake Academy. Julia is the co-captain of Adrenaline with her best friend Xavier Denvers and an advance dancer. She is the co-leader of Rodeo Squad. Julia grew up in White Oak, Texas until she moved to Houston, Texas to go to Maple Lake Academy. She rides at White Forest Ranch and she has two horses named Midnight and Red. She does barrel racing and team roping in rodeo events with Red while Midnight is her show horse. She writes fro The Leaf the school's newspaper. Julia knows how to cook and bake, and she makes most of her family's meals instead of her parents. Julia is the younger sister of Oliver Everett and the twin older sister of Jackson Everett. Her partners own a barn in White Oak, Texas. She barely sees her parents due to the commit to work and studies. Her parents would have nannies take care of them. Julia has a crush on her former best friend Will Rhodes, whom did team roping together during rodeos. She is rivals with her former best friend's girlfriend Chloe Logans. Her best friends since childhood are Abigail Jones, Annabel James, Blair North, Cody Thorne, Haley Hawthorne, Ivy Blake, Poppy James, and Xavier Denvers whom make up the Rodeo Squad. Julia is portrayed by Norwegian Actress Josefine Freda Pettersen. Biography Early Life Julia was born 15 minutes before her twin brother Jackson Everett in her hometown of White Oak, Texas. Her parents hired nannies to take care of the three Everett siblings which caused Julia to meet her best friends Annabel James, Blair North, Cody Thorne, Haley Hawthorne, Ivy Blake, Poppy James, and Xavier Denvers due to the nannies training the siblings to become horse back riders. She got her first horse at the age of six years old, the horse's name was Red. Julia became close with Blair, Haley, Ivy, and Poppy at the time. Two years later, Julia meets Will Rhodes at a barrel racing event. They became close friends while gaining a rival with another cowgirl named Chloe Logans. Chloe and Julia rivalry didn't start until 6th grade. Julia won five barrel racing competitions and ending up going to the national championship for the first time. At the age of ten, Julia and Will became team roping partners after the two were caught practicing lassoing together after witnessing a team roping event. Will introduced her to his best friend Charlie Scott and the pair joined Rodeo Squad after months of conflict with Julia's friends. Julia and Will grew closer before entering middle school and soon Julia realizes she has a crush on her best friend. That year, Julia meets Abigail Jones and Ryan Jones while at a competition. Middle School Years and Chloe Issue Julia and her friends went to Meadow Brooke Middle School, a year after Will and Julia's first team roping competition. On the first day, Julia collides with her soon to be arch rival Chloe Logans with her friends. Also that year, Julia gains a new horse by the name of Midnight who becomes her show horse whenever she decides to do a show event instead of rodeo events. Even with their rivalry, Chloe starts hanging out with Julia, Will, and friends. Julia was angry because mostly everyone sees the good side of Chloe, but when Julia and Chloe are alone. They always fight or argue. In seventh grade, Chloe tried to persuade Will not to be friends with Julia and Julia's friends. Julia and Will never argued about the rivalry between Chloe and Julia, but Julia has talked to Charlie about it. In eighth grade, Julia finally tells Chloe to leave her and friends alone and Will got mad about it. At the time, nobody knew that Will and Chloe were dating. This is the first time, Julia and Will got into an argument about anything. Their friendship became even more rocky throughout eighth grade. In the summer of ninth grade, Julia catches Will kissing Chloe while out on a camping trip. She doesn't believe it that her best friend/crush was dating Chloe. Julia ended not telling him that she got into Maple Lakes Academy and left him note without telling the whole truth. Julia left and transfers to Maple Lakes Academy with most of her friends without saying goodbye to Will or Charlie. 9th Grade: New School Julia ending up rooming with her good friend Haley. They both joined Adrenaline and became advance dancers. Julia met Sarah Reeds who was good friends with her older brother Oliver. Julia continues riding at a new ranch called White Forest Ranch, where she now keeps her horses Red and Midnight. She trains other young horse back riders with her friends Poppy, Blake, Ivy, and Abigail. Julia got a job at the cafe at her school where she bakes and cooks for the students while she is not riding her horses. Personality Julia is a smart, brave, caring, stubborn, friendly, compassionate, tom-boyish, honest, loyal, trustworthy, talented, great listener, sporty, and creative. She is a great dancer, lacrosse player, singer, and debating on different topics. She knows how to take care of any animal and make any sort dish. Pets Red Red was Julia's first horse at the young age of five years old. She had won many rodeo events throughout the years of grade school to high school. She doesn't tell anyone this, but Red is her favorite horse to make sure her other horse Midnight doesn't know. Red is a fast american quarter horse and Julia has won a lot of competitions due to his speed. Known Competitions *'Reefside Rodeo': 6 years old Barrel Racing: 1st Place *'Meadow Swish Rodeo': 6 years old Barrel Racing: 2nd Place *'Grace and Lily's Rodeo Festivial: '''7 years old Barrel Racing: 1st Place *'Grace and Lily's Rodeo Festivial:' 8 years old Barrel Racing: 1st Place *'Saddle Rodeo:' 8 years old Barrel Racing Sectionals: 1st Place *'Beil and Knight Rodeo:' 8 years old Barrel Racing: 1st Place *'Southern Texas Regional Rodeo: 8 years old: 1st place *'''Southeast Texas Rodeo: 9 years old Barrel Racing: 1st place *'Texas State Rodeo: '''9 years old Barrel Racing: 1st place *'Texas All Around State Rodeo: 9 years old Barrel Racing:1st place *'''National Rodeo: 9 years old Barrel Racing: 1st Midnight Julia got Midnight when she was in 6th grade and Julia uses her as her show horse. Midnight is a thoroughbred Relationships Will Rhodes : See Will and Julia-Everhodes Julia and Will first met when they were eight years at a rodeo in White Oak called Grace and Lilly Festivial. They would always hang out and go to each other's rodeo competitions and cheer each other on. At the age of ten years old, they started doing team roping after watching team roping. They were one of the youngest duos to start team roping together. They went to the same middle school and still were close friends even though Julia had started to have a crush on her best friend. The friendship was on the rocks when Chloe started hanging out with the duo and wanted Will for mostly herself. Chloe tried to end their friendship in seventh grade. In eighth grade, Julia finally tells Chloe to leave her and friends alone and Will got mad about it. At the time, nobody knew that Will and Chloe were dating. This is the first time, Julia and Will got into an argument about anything. Their friendship became even more rocky throughout eighth grade In the summer of ninth grade, Julia catches Will kissing Chloe during a camping trip that the friends had planned and she didn't even invite Chloe. Julia leaves Will a note after they get back that she doesn't want to be friends anymore or team roping competition, little did she know Will never read the letter and Will doesn't know why his best friend left him. Gallery Julia Barrel racing.jpg|Julia Barrel Racing Will and Julia 2.jpg Will and Julia.jpg Julia and Will.jpg Midnight.jpg|Midnight Red.jpg|Red Julia's Boots.jpg|Julia's Cowgirl boots Julia Hat 1.jpg|One of Julia's Hats Julia Hat 2.jpg|Another one of Julia's hats Julia Hat 3.jpg|Another of Julia's hats Rodeo Squad.jpg|Julia and rest of Rodeo Squad|link=Rodeo Squad Trivia *Chloe and Julia will never become friends. *Will never read the letter Julia left him. **Chloe ripped the letter after finding it. *Julia has won 5 national championships in Barrel Racing. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Adrenaline Category:Student at Maple Lake Academy Category:Cowgirl Category:Advance Dancer Category:White Forest Ranch Category:Character